Electric connectors are also referred to as circuit connectors, including plug connectors and receptacle connectors. The electric connector is a conductive device that bridges two conductors in a loop, such that currents or signals may flow from one conductor to another conductor. The electric connectors are widely applied in various electrical lines, achieving the function of connecting or disconnecting the currents or signals.
In the related art, a plug connector comprises a conductive terminal socket, a printed circuit board connected to the conductive terminal socket, and a housing. The conductive terminal socket is secured at a front end of the housing, and the printed circuit board is positioned inside the housing. Since the printed circuit board is not secured to the housing, during transportation of the connector, the printed circuit board may collide with the housing, and thus may damage the printed circuit board.
In addition, with the development of technologies, higher speed signal transmission is a development trend, and in this case, electrical connectors for transmitting signals at higher speed are widely applied. However, in the prior art, receptacle connectors are subject to unreasonable structures, which are unfavorable to manufacture and assembling. This affects the comprehensive performance of the electrical connectors.